It's a burlesque time for Akatsuki
by Lunamyx Voldy
Summary: Venez passer un moment étrange et amusant dans un cirque pas comme les autres.Vous n'en sortirez pas vraiment indemne... Petit One shot sur mes nukenins préférés.


Voici encore un délire un peu spécial, étant fasciné par le monde du cirque, j'ai trouvé ça marrant de transposer certaines techniques et aptitudes de nos nukenins préférés à des tours de magies et autres.*_* Oui je suis génialissime, mouahaha! Herm non je déconne, plutôt barrée en fait.x)

Les noms avec des astérisques* sont les liens pour la bande son, ça vous donne un peu plus l'ambiance dans laquelle ça baigne mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de les écouter, je trouvais juste sympa l'idée de mettre les musiques qui m'ont inspirés pour chaque perso.

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec un cirque clandestin ou en exploitant les membres de l'Akatsuki de cette façon. Dommage(*-* sourire sadique)

* * *

_"Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs bienvenue et merci d'être venu assisté si nombreux à un spectacle inouï et étrange, du jamais vu! J'ai nomméééééé! Le cirque macabre de la Luuuune rouuuugggeee! Ici la folie, le sang et la mort se côtoie et des expériences toutes plus folles les unes que les autres vous attendent, alors tremblez, riez, criez mais surtout amusez vous bien pendant cette soirée, cheeeers mortels! "_

Monsieur Loyal venait d'entrer en piste, c'était un homme grand, imposant aux cheveux très noirs et longs, son costume de scène virait au bordeaux se mariant à merveille avec ces yeux du même rouge... Sa silhouette seulement éclairée d'un halo vif , donnait des allures particulièrement effrayantes à son ombre et à sa personne. Et ce n'est pas son teint blafard qui arrangeait le reste... Ce cirque avait une réputation particulière et des histoires ou rumeurs toutes plus folles les unes que les autres couraient sur lui et les artistes le composant, cela arrangeait bien son dirigeant qui faisait salle comble presque chaque soir grâce à tout ce ramdam.

Il venait de présenter le numéro qui allait se dérouler dans quelques instants, un spectacle de marionnettes, on racontait que celles-ci étaient dotés de vie et que leur propriétaire , sorte d'homme-mi marionnette, mi enfant en était le concepteur et qu'il affectionnait les plus beaux spécimens pour créer des chefs d'oeuvre, ces pantins étaient des vrais bijoux de minutie et de réalisme, l'illusion demeurait... Il kidnappait les plus belles jeunes filles pour garder intact leur beauté et la rendre éternelle.

°°°°°°°000000°°°°°°°

La salle fut plongée dans le noir et un son de piano lointain et étouffé débuta...

(_ Cinema strange-intermezzo bright violet euphoria *)_

Une boite à musique géante apparue et s'ouvrit sur une poupée magnifique aux cheveux rosées et soyeux, elle jouait sur un piano miniature.

La mélodie entêtante mais belle se poursuivait et au fur, et à mesure qu'un nouvel instrument se faisait ouïr une nouvelle marionnette apparaissait elle aussi, il n'y avait que des poupées toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, on aurait pu les croire vivantes tellement le réalisme était impressionnant... L'ensemble formait un tableau magnifique et coloré dans des teintes sombres, il avait un côté beau mais aussi malsain qui émanait de tout ça, mettant le spectateur à genoux devant la beauté immortelle et figée...

Plus la musique s'élevait, plus on entendait le chant figé des âmes de ses poupées qui jouaient cela donnait des frissons à ceux qui l'écoutaient, puis ce fut le clou et la fin avec une retombé brutale, tout s'arrêta et la boite se ferma toute seule dans un grincement sinistre, laissant un arrière gout amer malgré la beauté du spectacle...

A nouveau la salle fut un peu plus éclairée mais un sorte d'ombre persistait comme pour laisser le spectateur baigné dans ce monde et ne pas l'en sortir trop brutalement, la lumière était moins forte qu'au tout début même. Un nouveau numéro fut annoncé celui de magie.

Les spectateurs furent plongés dans le noir total et le silence se fit...

°°°°°°°000000°°°°°°°

Ce numéro était réputé bluffant, on surnommait ce magicien "le maître des illusions et du feu" il pouvait facilement vous faire passer des vessies pour des lanternes et vous hypnotisait sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Certains disaient de lui que c'était un vampire, d'autre un démon, sa chevelure noire et son teint aussi blafard que monsieur Loyal le rendait tout aussi effrayant... Il maîtrisait autant le feu et jouait avec, que l'hypnose.

_(Prokofiev-Dance of the knights*)_

Des torches s'illuminèrent toutes en même temps faisant sursauter le chapiteau entier, une silhouette noire se dessinait imposante dans la semi pénombre qui régnait et les flammes des torches semblaient attirées par elle.

Celles-ci vinrent peu à peu s'enrouler et flotter autour de l'homme en noir, rien ne ressortait hormis deux pupilles rouges sang. Les flammèches continuèrent de s'agglutiner près de lui puis se mirent à grandir pour former des sortes de silhouettes et se mirent à danser. Entamant un ballet étrange et saccadée extrêmement rythmée comme possédées par une musique inaudible. Ce manège dura quelques instants puis les flammes se tarirent , revivent et effectuaient des figures et arabesques complexes, on assistait à un ballet peu commun, sorte de combat et danse, successivement les flammes mouraient puis en revenaient des nouvelles.

Elles s'amusaient à tournoyer autour de ce qui semblait leur maître et lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil, tel un chef d'orchestre le magicien s'amusait à les diriger, ces mains à peine visibles faisaient des gestes élégants et amples, donnant la marche à suivre. Il faisait succéder des moments plus calmes à d'autres plus effrénés.

Le numéro se termina en apothéose ou les flammes prirent la forme de leur asservisseur le faisant presque disparaître et confondre avec et finit par emplir toute la scène et lécher les gens des premiers rangs, puis la salle une fois de plus finit dans le noir quasi complet.

La lumière était de plus en plus faible et virait en une teinte bleuâtre, les murs du chapiteau abritaient maintenant des silhouettes singulières de cygnes squelettiques et noires, cela annonçait le numéro à venir, le décor était planté.

°°°°°°°000000°°°°°°°

_(Tchaikovsky-Swan lake*_)

Un spot était braqué vers les hauteurs du chapiteau, on pouvait voir la silhouette d'une jeune femme habillé de diverse plumes bleutées lui faisant comme des ailes... Le cygne voilà le nom qu'avait reçu cette acrobate et trapéziste de haut niveau, on disait qu'elle semblait voler et que son final devait être truqué pour finir par s'envoler comme elle le faisait...

Elle était juchée tout en haut d'une plate forme reliée à des fils sur lesquelles l'acrobate évoluait comme sur le sol, sautillant, courant et effectuant des figures de ballets et des acrobaties, le tout en semant quelques plumes qui venaient chatouiller le public en dessous.

Son numéro se poursuit alors qu'elle se balançait de trapèze en trapèze, semblant voler pour finir par atterrir à nouveau sur sa plate forme . Elle repassa sur les fils et se jeta dans le vide pour s'agripper à un tissu bleu qui descendait jusqu'au sol, son corps s'y mouvait suivant les mouvements de l'étoffe et s'y fondant avec grâce pour voler autour d'elle. Celle-ci s'amusait à se laisser glisser pour mieux remonter et finit par atteindre et agripper une rampe à force de s'y balancer.

Tel un serpent, elle glissait le long de la rampe, puis par on ne sait quel tour s'amusa à remonte le tout presque à la verticale le tout en courant et s'y agrippant, une fois en haut... Elle se jeta dans le vide et finit par amortir sa chute, pour terminer sa descente en douceur et en un vol plané, ses ailes bleutées s'étaient quant à elles déployées...

°°°°°°°000000°°°°°°°

Le jeu de lumière ne faisait pas tout, le décor du cirque y était aussi pour quelque chose renfonçant son côté effrayant... Celui-ci semblait mouvant et animé d'une vie propre changeant à chaque tour, il arborait maintenant de longues lignes verticales noires et blanches et des motifs de têtes de morts sur le sol, pourtant le numéro qui devait venir était celui d'un clown mais il terrorisait plus les enfants qu'il ne les faisait rire... Surnommé "Stripe and beetle man" à cause de son penchant pour les lignes mais surtout les insectes.

(_Beetlejuice ost-Main Title*_)

Un homme fit son apparition en courant dans la salle, il portait un masque strié en forme de cible noir et blanche, son costume n'était pas en reste une longue veste noire, un pantalon ligné noir et blanc complétait le reste de sa tenue, des cheveux hirsutes et noirs ressortaient ça et là de derrière son masque.

Il se mit à jongler avec ce qui semblait des pommes en apparence normale si ce n'est qu'elles étaient noires... Sauf que celles-ci grouillaient d'insectes en leur sein et ils ressortaient peu à peu venant s'écraser au pied de l'artiste mais aussi se projeter sur les gens proches de lui, des cris se firent même entendre. Un rire dément se fit ouïr, c'était lui même qui riait de ce tour plutôt farfelu, il semblait être le seul à s'en amuser.

Quelques pirouettes effectuées lui firent perdre un ou deux membres en chemin, et pas plus affecté que cela par cette perte, il se mit à jouer avec et ennuyer les spectateurs des premiers rangs, leur faisant serrer la main de son bras démembré ou essayant de chatouiller les enfants à proximité. Après avoir terrorisé pas mal de personnes, le clown remis ces membres en place dans un craquement sinistre et y laissa quelques giclées de "faux" sang, arrosant quelques gens au passage, ce qui n'était pas certain c'est sa consistance qui faisait plus vrai que nature...

Pour son final, il retira son masque qui laissa apparaître un visage empli de cicatrices et blafard voir blême, ça faisait plutôt peur à voir surtout avec le sourire qu'il l'accompagnait... Le masque fut posé et employée comme cible, s'amusant à y jeter des osselets bien vrais ceux-là et voulant y faire participer des gens, les gagnants reçurent des prix étranges comme une peluche squelette ou des ballons en forme de cercueil ou des petites choses du même genre... Puis finalement il fit jaillir de sa veste et d'un ballon géant en forme d'oeil avec lequel il venait de jongler et jouer, une pléthore de confettis en forme de chauves- souris miniatures et d'os qui arrosèrent copieusement la salle et le public qui applaudit timidement.

La salle changea de nouveau et laissa place à quelque chose de plus lumineux voir incandescent...

°°°°°°°000000°°°°°°°

_(Richard Wagner-La chevauchée des Valkyries*)_

Le dessus du chapiteau par on ne sait quel système semblait s'être ouvert et donnait sur des cieux noir bleuté illuminé uniquement par une lanterne en forme de soleil qui semblait se consumer, le reste était plongé dans le nuit, puis soudain il explosa en gerbes colorées et annonça le commencement du nouveau numéro.

Au centre de la piste et tout en bas par contre se tenait une ombre qui fit jaillir de nulle part des étincelles qui filèrent vers les cieux du chapiteau et éclatèrent en un concert pétaradant et lumineux, à travers ce feu d'artifice et ce spectacle pyrotechnique on distinguait une silhouette jeune et fine et de longs cheveux blonds, fille ou garçon c'était difficile à dire. le doute subsistait et ce n'est pas la fumée et les rares moments de lumières qui permettaient de le savoir.

Son spectacle commençait à gagner en renommée, il faut dire que son auteur était un vrai magicien et avait fait des explosifs un art à part entière. Dynamite artist c'était le surnom qu'on lui avait finalement attribué au plus grand bonheur du concerné. Et au plus grand dam de la sécurité qui voyait cela d'un très mauvais oeil.

Des explosions et des gerbes colorées jaillissaient d'un peu partout, surprenant le spectateur et lui donnant des frisons, chaque explosion donnait lieu à des tableaux et tel un peintre, il rajoutait quelques couleurs et une belle blanche par ci, une belle rouge par là ou une explosion violette par ici!

Cela colorait la salle la remplissait de couleurs, et les tableaux affichés étaient variés entre un dragon, un aigle, des fleurs et des pluies étoilées, il y avait le choix, c'était à se demander, s'il y n'y avait pas de la magie là dedans, tellement c'était beau mais maîtrisé. Certains venaient à se demander comment le cirque ne prenait pas feu avec une telle débauche d'explosifs...

Le clou du spectacle fut un tsunami géant surmonté d'un bateau, le tout semblait fortement inspiré d'estampes japonaises et puis ce charmant tableau disparut pour exploser en une multitude de minis feus d'artifices qui eux même généraient d'autres explosions mais aussi des dessins, des papillons vinrent envahir le cirque par milliers avant de peu à peu mourir et s'éteindre en fumé, laissant les gens dans une épaisse brume et une forte odeur de souffre.

L'artiste mystérieux avait quant à lui aussi disparut après avoir été submergé de papillons...

°°°°°°°000000°°°°°°°

_(Joe Hisashi-Dragon boy*)_

La salle fut une fois de plus plongée dans les ténèbres, et dans le silence, une ombre s'avança et semblait flotter et non marcher, ce numéro était réputé très effrayant et scotchant, on parlait d'un magnétiseur capable de faire revivre les morts et les faire obéir à sa volonté. "The dead soul", c'était le nom dont on avait affublée ce spectacle étrange et son exécuteur, certains disaient que parfois on pouvait même les entendre crier...

Un cliquetis puis un autre se firent entendre, on pouvait distinguer de légers éclats métalliques qui devinrent de plus en plus lumineux et qui finalement laissèrent voir l'homme qui se tenait au centre, la seule chose qui ressortait c'était sa tignasse rousse orangée, le reste était perdu dans le noir de ses vêtements. Des ombres l'entouraient et semblaient se mouvoir au sol comme attirées par la lumière qui provenait d'on ne sait ou et enveloppait sa silhouette imposante...

Peu à peu celles-ci prirent forme et se détachèrent du sol pour venir se mouvoir près de lui et prendre une contenance plus épaisse et ressembler à des humains mais en ombre dense et épaisse. Ils en venaient de toute la salle donnant des frissons à toute les gens présents qui retenait son souffle de peur de les faire partir.

Il y avait autour de lui une dizaine d'ombres, celles-ci se mirent à évoluer en rond puis se dispersèrent dans la salle déplaçant des courants d'air et s'amusant à voler les couvres-chefs de certains. Il y en avait partout, et à chaque cliquetis, elles obéissaient à celui qui semblait leur maitre, réagissant et s'exécutant à chacun des ses gestes.

Le dompteur d'ombre s'amusa à les pourchasser avec la lumière, faisant disparaître ou éclatant ces ombres pour mieux les faire renaître. On voyait évoluer des formes étranges emplis de lumière, puis se casser en bulles noires et épaisses... Un ballet étrange se dessinait formé d'ombres mouvantes et de faisceau lumineux violent. Combat entre les ténèbres et la lumière...

Ce tour particulier se finit assez brutalement, une série de cliquetis et les ombres se désintégrèrent pour certaines alors que d'autres tentaient en vain de s'accrocher à une quelconque parcelle de noir pour ne pas disparaître ou mourir à nouveau.

Quant à l'exécuteur du tour, il disparut étrangement dans le nué d'ombres qui l'avait recouvert...

°°°°°°°000000°°°°°°°

Le numéro suivant annonçait une partie de dressage assez spécial en effet des jumeaux du nom de Kuro et Shiro étaient réputés comme meilleurs dresseurs mais pas de n'importe quoi, on disait qu'on voyait la nature d'un autre façon après leur tour assez particulier.

_(Massive Attack-Butterfly Caught*)_

Le vert foncé dominait la salle et des ombres étranges se dessinaient sur la piste et les parois du chapiteau, elles ondulaient dangereusement et on entendait à intervalles régulier des claquement secs et des tintements métalliques, de plus une chaleur moite s'était tout à coup abattue sur le public faisant régner dans la salle une ambiance étouffante. Une moiteur emprunte d'une forte noirceur vu le peu de lumière qui régnait dans la salle...

La salle fut tout à coup éclairée fortement et on distinguait maintenant d'énormes plantes carnivores de tailles et de formes diverses qui ondulaient comme cherchant à se cacher de ce halo bien trop vif, quant aux dresseurs leur dégaine faisaient aussi peur à voir que leur protégées...

Tous deux étaient très blanc tandis qu'ils arboraient une chevelure aussi verte que de la chlorophylle, chacun avait une partie du corps parsemé de lignes noires. Sur son visage du côté droit, pour le jumeau blanc tandis que le noir avait le côté gauche ligné et cela semblait s'étendre partout... Ces drôles de traits leur donnaient un aspect féroce et un peu tribal et ce n'est pas les dessins qui recouvrait la partie libre de leur corps qui aidait pire ça ne faisait que renforcer ce côté sauvage et féroce...

Le numéro commença et à nouveau les plantes et leurs maîtres disparurent dans le noir, on ne les apercevait qu'à peine entre chaque flash lumineux, c'était déroutant mais rendait surtout anxieux les gens présents. Heureusement un grillage vert argenté et torsadé était apparu, on ne sait comment mettant à l'abri, les gens de morsures éventuelles et créant une sorte de labyrinthe boisé...

Une lumière tamisée et verdâtre laissa place à celle trop vive et par flash qui se diffusait, la faune fut réceptive à ce changement et s'adoucit en cessant ces claquements sinistres mais les tintements persistaient à chacun de leur mouvement. Les jumeaux s'amusaient à mettre soi leur main ou leur bras voir leur tête ou leur corps entier en pâture à leur protégée à travers les barreaux de leur prison, la souplesse dont ils faisaient preuve était déroutante, leur corps semblait se tordre à volonté... Les plantes carnivores semblait leur obéir et ne les croquaient pas contrairement aux bouts de chair non identifiable qu'elles recevaient en récompense et dont elles ne faisaient qu'une bouchée.

Puis ils attrapèrent des lampes qui diffusaient une lumière forte et froide, et les approchèrent des végétaux qui réagissèrent immédiatement en ondulant, ils s'amusaient à les bombarder de ce faisceau lumineux, les plantes semblaient danser en formant des ombres étranges et effrayantes et laissant entendre une série de tintements doux...

Le final fut particulièrement spectaculaire, la faune se mit à bouger et se déplacer vers leur dompteur pour venir s'enrouler lentement autour d'eux et se fondèrent en partie dans leur peau. Leur donnant des airs de plantes mi humaines, elle finirent par les assimiler complètement et devenir maîtres d'eux à leur tour. Ceux-ci abhorrait maintenant une allure des plus effrayante!

Mais en plus de contaminer leurs dompteur , les plantes continuèrent de s'expandre pour envahir par de longues lianes toute la cage et la faire tordre en partie.

Puis tout explosa en milliers de fleurs et de feuilles laissant la place libre même la cage avait disparu avec...

Une nouvelle et énième fois un nouveau décor se forme pour laisser place à une ambiance nettement plus lourde. Le sol et les murs revêtaient une allure bizarre et peu rassurante au vu de sa couleur rouille, vieillie et salie par des taches rougeâtres , cela faisait un contraste étrange avec le numéro précédent.

°°°°°°°000000°°°°°°°

Ici on parlait d'un lanceur de couteau réputé sanglant et fou, il adorait manier tout ce qui tranchait ainsi que se faire couper et blesser et le tout formait un numéro étrange à mi chemin entre l'avaleur de couteau et une séance de masochisme le tout finissant souvent en mare de sang bien entendu... Son surnom n'augurait pas de meilleurs choses El muerte alias la mort et ce n'est pas sa faux qu'il brandissait dans ce numéro qui aidait le public a être plus à l'aise. Monsieur Loyal mit d'ailleurs en garde les personnes trop sensibles sur la dureté et l'aspect choquant que revêtait ce numéro particulier.

_(Muse-Supremacy*)_

L'air semblait très lourd et chaud et la salle était emplie d'une couleur violette tirant sur le pourpre légèrement, comme pour les précédents numéros, l'ambiance changeant au fur et à mesure que le numéro évoluait. Un homme assez grand et portant un cape noire venait d'entrer en scène et s'amusait à faire tournoyer ce qui était en y regardant de plus près une faux mais ce n'était pas tout son visage était peint de façon à ressembler à un squelette et affichait un air dément qui n'arrangeait pas les choses, cela amplifiait l'effet terrifiant que le personnage dégageait.

A lui seul, il venait de terroriser le public entier rien qu'en apparaissant cela promettait... Son ombre s'étirant en de longues et horribles formes squelettiques, cela ne faisait que renforcer l'effet de peur qu'il dégageait. Il avait tout de la ressemblance avec un mort vivant en fait... Le semi zombie sortit d'une malle qui traînait là une série de couteaux et s'amusa à jongler avec l'air de rien puis les lança au plus grand effroi des spectateurs sur une cible tournoyante aux dessins bigarrés mais une chose étrange se passa ...

Ces lames au lieu de se ficher dans la cible rebondirent et retournèrent à l'expéditeur venant se planter dans la cape et la peau de l'exécuteur de ce tour sous l'air médusé des gens qui se demandaient dans quoi ils étaient tombé encore. L'argenté, car il avait des cheveux étonnamment gris malgré son air pas si vieux, se mit à rire et enleva une part une chaque lame et les balança par terre, cela ne semblait lui faire aucun mal, pire il affichait un sourire pas très rassurant pourtant son corps ruisselait de gouttelettes de sang à certains endroits.

Il arracha sa cape et se mit à nouveau à faire tournoyer sa faux en fixant d'un air de défi les gens des premiers rangs, puis sans prévenir il se planta son instrument de torture en plein thorax, arrachant des cris de protestation et faisant s'évanouir certaines personnes même. Pourtant il ne saigna pas et sa faux sembla être absorbée par son corps par un étrange pouvoir, il en fut ainsi pour une série de katanas, d'étoiles en métal et d'autres objets coupants avec lesquels le gris s'amusait à transpercer sa peau avec. Il demande même l'assistance d'une jolie demoiselle pour lui lancer ces armes sur lui ce que une seule accepta au plus grand bonheur de sa cible, mais la jeune fille finit évanouie et surement terrorisée pour un bon moment.

Le clou du spectacle fut quand cet homme si étrange fit ressortir tout le métal que son corps avait "digéré" en une apothéose sanglante et folle, il semblait s'amuser des cris de terreurs et dégoût provenant du public, les aspergeant de son sang à chaque arme enlevée, l'atmosphère était chargée et si lourde qu'on semblait suffoquée et le chapiteau était maintenant teintée d'une rouge sanglant et pourpre dégoulinant qui se mêlait à celui du sol de l'arène...

Le numéro se termina brutalement sur cette fin assez violente, la salle venait d'être plongé dans le noir une énième fois.

Après un tel carnage un numéro un peu plus reposant venait se succéder,enfin peut-être pas au fond.

°°°°°°°000000°°°°°°°

_(Marylin Manson- The beautiful people**)_

Jaws était le nom d'un artiste très atypique car il ne domptais pas n'importe quel animal... Sa réputation n'était plus à faire mais son numéro jugé cruel bien que surprenant, déplaisait autant qu'il faisait des adeptes...

Le rouge sang laissa place à un bleu océan profond mais sombre, tout autant que ce qui trônait au milieu de l'arène qui avait revêt un aspect liquide étonnant qui semblait ondulé comme de l'eau. De doux tintements se faisaient entendre et un géant à la peau bleutée apparu dans les cieux du chapiteau, coiffé d'un haut de forme, avec en main ce qui ressemblait à un harpon. Il était juché sur une sorte de plongeoir qui surplombait l'arène.

En y regardant de plus près on pouvait y distinguer des formes sombre dans cette étendue liquide qui tournoyaient attendant on ne sait quoi.

Le dompteur improvisé agita ce qu'il tenait en main, cela ressemblait à une sorte de canne pourvue d'une série de grelots et de piques, leur tintement était à peine entendu mais il fit réagir les ombres dans l'eau car on les voyait cesser de bouger...

Puis il attrapa son couvre chef et en sortir une fiole qui brillait d'un éclat rougeâtre et la déboucha, quelques gouttes furent versés dans l'eau.

L'effet fut immédiat!

Les flots s'agitèrent et dévoilèrent plusieurs requins du moins ce qui y ressemblait car on hésitait entre le fantôme ou l'ombre voir le mort vivant au vu de leur chair par endroit mangé... Ceux-ci maintenant tournaient en rond à l'affût de sang et de chair fraîche Jaws s'amusa à verser encore quelques gouttes puis fit disparaître dans sa manche la fiole. Avec sa canne harpon il désigna au public, une partie du chapiteau dans les airs, le tout avec un sourire pleine de dents... De requin!

On pouvait y voir le même genre de plongeoir que celui sur lequel était jugé l'homme requin, mais pas que, une silhouette frêle s'y tenait, prête à plonger...

D'un geste, il enjoint la silhouette à s'avancer et le public put découvrir avec horreur, une jolie demoiselle au premier abord bien sur. En y regardant de plus près son corps était suturée de partout et sa peau blanche n'avait plus une parcelle de libre, de plus ses orbites n'abritaient plus d'yeux mais des boutons... Des murmures et des voix se firent entendre, certaines personnes quittèrent même le chapiteau en protestant et s'indignant, ne voulant pas en voir plus, d'autre choqués par ce qu'il voyaient.

Cela fit ricaner le géant et trembler le chapiteau sur ses fondations, l'air semblait lourd voir chargé tout comme l'ambiance et une odeur métallique avait envahie le cirque en entier. Le rouge commençait à envahir peu à peu les murs du chapiteau comme la preuve d'un massacre imminent...

Les ombres dans l'eau tournaient toujours et les morceaux de chair qui venaient d'y être jeté ne les calmait pas pire ils s'agitaient plus, redemandant de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Alors lentement la condamnée s'avançant et jeta un regard craintif mais vide de toute oeil et jugea la hauteur... Puis se jeta en exécutant un magnifique salto et deux autres figures pour se jeter dans la fosse liquide. La salle retenait son souffle et l'impact allait avoir lieu mais une chose étrange se produit un tintement à peine audible retentit et quand la téméraire tomba dans l'eau, les requins ne l'attaquèrent pas et elle réapparut sur le dos de l'un deux même!Le tout sous le regard éberlué de la salle entière qui croyait déjà au massacre.

Le clou du spectacle fut quand l'assistante étrange mais docile du dompteur se tenait sur le museau des deux poisons et effectua plusieurs pirouettes,mais surtout qu'on fit mettre la main de certains spectateurs dans l'eau sans que ceux-ci ne finissent manger ou happer. Finalement le massacre n'avait pas eu lieu...

Sauf que par un léger accident, la poupée vivante tomba dans l'eau sous le regard horrifié de la foule et se fit déchiqueter à moitié par les ombres voraces, l'eau était maintenant rouge sang...

Les deux requins disparurent d'ailleurs en un nuage de fumée laissant l'espèce de poupée seule dans l'eau en mauvais état . Elle même se volatilisa dans un claquement de doigt de Jaws et lui même disparut en milliers de bulles étrangement rouges et visqueuses.

_"Et c'est ainsi que ce finit le dernier et ultime numéro du cirque de la Lune Rouge, Merci mesdames, merci messieurs d'avoir assisté à notre représentation ce soir! Ma troupe et moi même, nous vous souhaitons une agréable fin de soirée et espérons vous avoir divertis comme il se doit ! "_

Annonça la voix belle et grave de Monsieur Loyal, malgré la panique celui-ci affichait un air blasé ayant l'habitude que cela finisse toujours en mouvement de panique et de foule et continuant son monologue de fin de représentation. Il se fit bousculé et malmené mais semblait s'en fiche.

Un brouhaha régna encore pendant de longues minutes, puis ce fut le silence, le public s'était enfui sans demander son reste.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs désertée en courant le cirque laissant derrière lui, un tas de déchets et des bancs retournés dans tous les coins du chapiteau.

Madara Uchiwa soupira longuement à cette vue, c'était comme ça depuis des années, ça n'allait pas changer pour une fois personne n'était resté, il arrivait quelque fois que des gens fascinés par leur numéro, voulaient en voir plus mais c'était si rare...

Il tourna le dos à la salle et partit alors que les spots s'éteignaient un à un plongeant le cirque maudit dans les ténèbres.

°°°°°°°000000°°°°°°°

* * *

Toute critique est la bienvenue autant sur le fond que la forme.^^

Il est facile de deviner quel personnage se cache derrière chaque numéro...

J'avoue que j'ai un peu galéré à trouver un numéro pour chaque membre mais j'ai réussi.^-^" En espérant que ça vous a plu mes délires, j'ai quand même mis plusieurs nuits à le finir, j'ai des tendances obsessionnelles quand il s'agit de finir un texte.^.^"

Et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!

**Necrophiliac:**( j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo.*O*) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et de voir que ça t'a plu autant! Ça fait plaisir à lire .^-^" En fait je trouve que ça leur va plutôt bien de les transformer en saltimbanques, vu qu'ils sont spéciaux à la base, j'ai trouvé ça marrant d'accentuer ce côté là et détourner leurs capacités ninjas, ça a donné cet os, et c'est aussi à cause du perso de Sasori que ça m'est venu, l'idée de base c'était un spectacle macabre de marionnettes. C'est marrant j'aurai cru qu'on le reconnaîtrait plus facilement que ça le clown, pourtant c'est à la mesure du personnage et puis un masque à spirale il n'y a qu'un perso qui porte ça dans Naruto.;) Pour les bonus je vais en faire car il manque un numéro, Kakuzu n'en a pas en fait. Par contre pour les coulisses du cirque et de la vie de forain, tu me donnes des idées là.*_*


End file.
